¡Déjate llevar!
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Todas sabemos que Grecia está más que predispuesto a seguirle la corriente a su querido japonés y más aún luego de unas cuantas copitas de sake... / -¡Ahhh! –chilló asustado Feliciano - ¡Doitsu! ¿Q-Qué han hecho! / -¡De pie! ¡No vean esto… v-vámonos de aquí! ¡A-Ahora! / One-shot, corto, pero denle una oportunidad n.n


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Hiramuya-sempai! Ya quisiera yo que todos fueran míos *O* **

**Pero algún día trabajaré para él y le llevaré el café y las donas 3 y me dejará a solas con el seiyuu de Alemania e Italia juntos :3 :3 …. ¿Qué hago hablando de esto? D: Ignórenlo es el sueño XDD**

**Enjoy! n.n**

Al final yo había ganado la apuesta de quién se quedaría con el gato por una semana, y obviamente elegí como premio quedarme en la casa de Kiku po

r esa noche. Era muy cálida, pequeña y acogedora. Nos habíamos sentado frente al tatami por varias horas conversando y él me había preparado un pescado excelente, _sushi_, delicioso…

No nos dimos cuenta cuando al pasar a su pórtico y quedarnos hablando aún más se había hecho bastante tarde. Ni idea de cómo a pesar de hablar tantas horas siempre encontrábamos un nuevo tema de conversación. Si no era que un gato había tenido bebés, era que había encontrado otro o que los gatos habían traído más a su casa y así…

-Hey, Kiku –dije de pronto al recordar la otra parte de la apuesta. Él volteó al instante que oyó el sonido de unos hielos dentro de un cristal, y en efecto, era una botella del mejor sake que me enfrasqué en hallar. No era muy fácil buscando por mi casa, pero por la él abundaban. Él puso cara de pequeña sorpresa al leer la etiqueta, pero no se alteró.

-¿Quieres que bebamos? –dijo con un tono sublime que no pude descifrar.

-No quiero, era parte de la apuesta… beberíamos una botella nosotros solos…

/

La última copita de mi asiático había ya terminado en el piso mientras que yo aún podía soportar unas cuantas copitas más. Las porciones japonesas realmente eran pequeñas, o el sake no me era muy fuerte… lo que fuese, Kiku solo me miraba con una ligera cara de confusión, lo que se hacía realmente _adorable_ acompañado del sonrojo que el alcohol le proporcionó. Parecía no entender hasta dónde pensaba yo llegar si él casi a un poco más de la mitad de la botella ya se había rendido y hasta su mirada parecía haber cambiado… era una mirada un tanto nueva…

Habiendo tomado en el sillón de su sala, uno frente a otro, no tardé demasiado en centrar nuestras miradas, y todo el ambiente cambió totalmente. Podía notar cómo la respiración de mi pelinegro subía y bajaba de pronto casi con prisa sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Yo analicé muchos detalles en esos segundos, sus ojos cafés, su boca, su cuello… el hoyo entre su cuello y su clavícula…

Tímidamente Kiku estiró su brazo hasta mí, tocando la costura del cuello de mi camiseta y estirándola hacia abajo levemente. Me tensé unos segundos ante el gesto, pero no hice que pare. Poco a poco se comenzó a acercar aún más, y, casi a gatas, colocó sus manos en mis hombros, mezclando nuestros alientos embriagados ante la cercanía. Rozó nuestros labios, pero no lo suficiente para besarnos.

Sentí que tanto sus ojos se oscurecían casi tanto como los míos en segundos. Daba leves movimientos involuntarios hacia él para poder besarlo de una vez, pero él retrocedía justo en el momento que iba hacerlo. Me di cuenta que estaba provocándome poco a poco.

-Hey…-susurró.

-¿Mmmm….?

-Deja esa botella de una vez, y haz lo que tu mirada me dice en estos momentos de una vez, por favor…

-¿K-Kiku? ¿Qué acabas de deci—

Pero no pude terminar, los labios del japonés atraparon a los míos antes. Fue un roce lento, pero muy encendido. Nos tomamos el tiempo hasta que sentimos que realmente necesitábamos del calor del otro. Tomé su cabeza completamente al sentir la emoción comenzar a dominarme. Él respondió casi de la misma manera, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y permitiéndome empujarlo hasta quedar yo sobre él en el sofá. Me aventuré pronto a explorar su cuello y dejé varias marcas en el camino. Si ese idiota de Turquía las veía se daría cuenta de quién realmente tiene al japonés, _yo._

_Mío, solo mío._

-He-Herac—

Volví a tomar su boca sin darle tiempo de protestar. No soportaría una tentativa de parar ahora cuando mi cerebro está estimulado por el sake y Kiku estaba más que colaborativo en la situación. Desabotoné un botón de su camisa, luego otro y otro. Besaba el recorrido como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, sintiendo su piel erizarse. Era la primera vez que no decía _"Por ahora está bien…", "No, Heracles, piensa si alguien nos viera…", "No es que no quiera… no sé cómo explicarlo."_

Llegué a uno de sus pezones ya endurecidos. Gimió cuando tomé uno con mi boca, mordiendo un poco, lamiéndolo. Mi pelinegro apretó su agarré en el sofá y cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando también tomé el otro con mi mano, dando la misma atención. Sentía su respiración más acelerada que nunca… pero el pequeño quejido de su parte me dio una señal de volver a tierra.

¿Le estaba haciendo todo esto en contra de su voluntad? Yo, acaso yo…

-Japón…¿Te hago daño? –pregunté muy preocupado. Kiku aprovechó para mirarme luego de sus segundos de éxtasis. Aquellos bellos ojos poseían ligeras lágrimas, pero, en un movimiento rápido subió mi rostro y nos estampó en un nuevo beso, aunque ahora más calmado. Le vi confundido y él mostró el atisbo de una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como aquellas cuando vemos el naciente sol en sus mañanas -¿Quieres que… continúe?

Él asintió luego de pensárselo por unos segundos. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas que sostenían mi rostro y de nuevo me volvió a besar.

-Sí lo deseo-contestó antes de volverme a besar. Esto solo consiguió que mis manos lo recorrieran por su tersa piel en toda la expansión que me permitía ante el permiso. Gemí en sorpresa al sentir que Kiku comenzaba a hacer fricción. Fue una sensación tan placentera que bajé mis manos a su espalda baja y nos apegué más. Mi japonés comenzó a gemir bajito conforme nuestro roce aumentaba en intensidad. Se sostuvo de mis hombros lanzando suspiros de placer al tiempo que me susurró al oído con un tono de ligera súplica nublada por lujuria- Onegai~… He-Heracles.

Me sentí totalmente hipnotizado con ese sumiso timbre de voz. De su espalda baja rocé su la piel más abajo, haciendo pequeños círculos en el camino que hicieron estremecerse un poco a Kiku. Gimió cuando introduje uno de mis dedos y aún más con el segundo. Besé su coronilla en un intento de calmarlo cuando lo vi apretar sus ojos fuertemente y muy rojo. Su respiración parecía acompasarse por lo que continué con su mentón, cuello y clavícula. Pareció relajarlo y eso me dio pase a poder introducir el tercero finalmente. Él se acercó aún más.

Lo tomé de tal manera que nos senté, él sobre mí. Estaba disfrutando tanto que si no se aferraba de mis hombros caería. Cuando le sentí listo lo tomé de la cintura y lo comencé a bajar lentamente, sintiendo algo muy estrecho y que se contraía alrededor mío. Gruñí placenteramente y Kiku lanzó un quejido muy alto de dolor y placer. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa de nuevo.

Y más aún cuando di las primeras y suaves embestidas.

-Ahh, ahh…-gemía apretándose de mi espalda más. Lo sujeté mejor de su cintura.

-Relaja tus caderas…-le susurré besándole de nuevo el rostro. Me movía muy suavemente para que se acostumbrara a mí. Sus quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos y aquellos se hacía más fuertes y conforme al aumento de velocidad en mis embestidas. Cuando comenzó a gritar fue que su cuerpo ya me reconocía y me invitaba a ser más rápido. Atrapé su boca con mis labios para evitar que algún grito demasiado fuerte pudiera colarse por las paredes de algún vecino. Había perdido el control… lo habíamos perdido. Sus paredes se amoldaban de una manera deliciosa a mí y es por eso que en una embestida alcancé su punto más hondo y no pude reprimir el sonido de nuestro clímax. Me dejé ir dentro de él.

Eché varios sonidos de cansancio antes de volver a verlo. Se mantenía abrazado a mí, con su respiración quizá más acelerada. Froté mis manos en toda su espalda, tratando de mantenerlo en calor.

-Kiku…-susurré en su oído totalmente feliz. Amaba los momentos en que simplemente se dejaba ser él mismo _–en la cama también-_ y hasta se volvía a hacer el tierno asiático que me fascina. Al menos entre los dos, no hay nada que me ponga más feliz… aunque había gastado bastantes energías ya…

-Heracles… moviste la mesa de alguna manera…y me manchaste con el sake que quedaba.

_Eso sonó demasiado tentador para pasarlo por alto._

-¿Crees que pueda arreglarlo? –pregunté muy sugerentemente y lamiendo la piel por donde el líquido había caído. Lo había puesta debajo de mí de nuevo. Exactamente desde su vientre para abajo…

-Ah, e-espera por favor… -dijo en un intento de alejarme por dónde mi rostro tenía claras intenciones de llegar. Tomé sus muñecas antes de que pudiera hacer algo y continué mi camino a pesar de los ligeros espasmos que tuvo.

-Lo siento, acabas de darme una brillante idea…

Al llegar a su miembro, noté que pronto había vuelvo a excitarse. Sonreí ante el pensamiento y no perdí el tiempo en tomarlo entre mis manos. Kiku ni siquiera impidió que lo frotara un poco, y al contraría, se aferró a la almohada bajo su cabeza, alzando un poco su cuerpo. Lamí lentamente la punta y finalmente lo introduje, ante los involuntarios ruegos de mi amante a que continuara.

Froté a gran velocidad desde el principio, al mismo ritmo en el que hace unos minutos él se me había insinuado con sus caderas. Sus gemidos volvieron a hacerse audibles, esta vez se cubrió la boca por sí mismo, sabiendo que no podría acallarlos voluntariamente sin ninguna ayuda. Continué mi labor hasta los precisos instantes que sentí que él llegaría y me alejé. Se alzó de inmediato, viéndome casi estupefacto, sin entenderme en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué has…- ¡AHH! –gritó cuando lo embestí fuertemente y por sorpresa. Volví a hacerlo, una y otra vez y aumentando la fuerza. No podía contenerme, no había nada más placentero que ver aquella expresión. Me vio con los ojos entrecerrados y casi mareado. Sé que siente el mismo choque de emociones que yo, sus brazos volvieron a rodearme para poder ayudarme a entrar mejor.

-Pon esa cara que solo me das a mí –exigí casi como una orden en medio de mis embestidas ya casi frenéticas –Quiero… verte… llegar…

Sus ojos mostraron desconcierto al oírme, pero pronto dejó de pensar y de hecho me la dio. Sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo y su voz tan aguda, y ojos tan ciegos de placer que nadie creería que el reservado Japón es quien está debajo de mí. Ni siquiera sus hermanos. Al ver mi deseo concedido aceleré el ritmo hasta sentir que yo me venía muy pronto.

-K-Kiku…-gruñí guturalmente al experimentar el segundo orgasmo de esa noche. Sus paredes nuevamente se contrajeron, solo que ahora unos segundos después que yo. Al terminar caí rendido junto a él en el mueble, sin ganas realmente de hacer nada más. Estaba exhausto, igual que mi japonés. Pero por Zeus, había valido la pena…

Eso no quitaba que un ráfaga helada nos rodeó por unos segundos, incomodándome especialmente a mí. Arrugué la frente en molestia.

-Kiku… hace frío…-dije en un tono medio soñoliento. Dios, siempre termino exhausto luego de nuestras _sesiones nocturnas_. Luego me preguntan por qué duermo tanto… como si fuera a explicar a alguien por qué es.

-Ah, ahí hay una pequeña frazada –respondió señalando la manta doblada perfectamente en la mesa frente a nosotros.

-… mmmm, ¿Me parece o ya tenías todo listo? –lo vi con una sonrisa torcida- ¿Acaso lo planeaste?

Sus bellos ojos se abrieron más que de costumbre y todos los colores se le subieron a su rostro. Me pareció divertido que siendo él tan reservado, haya previsto que todo esto pase… je.

-¡N-No fue esa mi intención! ¡No malinterpretes por favor! -aseguró precipitadamente. Reí bajo.

-Mentiroso-susurré y le besé la punta de su nariz. Kiku se quedó callado al instante y desvió la mirada de la mía aún sonrojado. Volví a ver la manta para de una vez ponerla sobre nosotros y así arroparnos- Seguramente lo tenías todo fríamente calculado, ¿Hasta el más mínimo detalle? –le guiñé uno de mis ojos fugazmente.

_-Baka_…-susurró. Alcé una ceja viéndolo aún más divertido que antes.

-No eres de decirme eso –quité unos mechones de su frente- ¿Estás enojado?

-_Baka…_-repitió, esta vez hundiendo su cara en mi pecho- …claro que no –me abrazó algo fuerte- _Aishteru~…_

-Heh… s 'agapó̱* -besé sus cabellos.

Sonreí una vez más antes de quedarme completamente en los brazos del dios Morfeo.

/

-¡Corea! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado acompañarnos, ve~

El asiático y el castaño se paseaban por unos pasillos con un par de grandes sonrisas, típicas de ellos.

-¡Yo también! ¡Encontré algo genial en internet y tengo que mostrárselo a Japón hyeongje*!

-¡Sí~! ¡Molto buono~! ¡Tengo copias de sus llaves! No creo que esté ocupado…

-Oh, mira, ya llegamos –comentó el menor abriendo la puerta una vez Italia le quitó el seguro de la perilla.

-Ve~

-¡Hey, hyeongje! ¡Adivina que encontr-

….

….?

….?!

….¿?!

-Corea ¿Por qué has parad-

-¿Qué les pasa?

Alemania que venía tras de ellos los vio parados en la puerta de la casa de Japón y se extrañó de verlos totalmente estáticos. Fue rápidamente junto a ellos y se fijó en la escena de tanto el griego como Kiku recostados en el sofá y toda la ropa desparramada por el piso.

Las mandíbulas fueron al suelo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahhh! –chilló asustado Feliciano - ¡_Doitsu_! ¿Q-Qué han hecho?!

Alemania trató de encontrar una respuesta coherente en su mente que no traumatizara al pequeño italiano frente a él. De todas formas estaba planeando probar con él algo muy parecido con él y que involucraba cosas como unas cadenas y….

Bien, no iba a terminar esa oración.

Mientras tanto el pobre Corea del Sur se había puesto en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo repetía la misma frase una y otra vez rodeado de un aura oscura.

-Mi hermano… Es… es gay… Por todos los dioses…

-¡De pie! ¡No vean esto… v-vámonos de aquí! ¡A-Ahora! –ordenó con voz (un tanto asustada) Ludwig y se llevó a los dos, del cuello de su camisa a Corea y en un hombro a Italia, cerrando la puerta de una vez.

Fue entonces que el japonés abrió lentamente sus ojos, frotándose una de sus vistas con su mano y tenía el otro ojo entrecerrado. Cuando volteó vio que su amante seguía adormilado.

-…Heracles… ¿Oíste algo?

-No… Tengo mucho sueño…

**/ - Cambio de escena xD**

**hyeongje* = hermano (en coreano xd)**

**s 'agapó* = Te amo (en griego xd) **

**AL MENOS ESO ES LO QUE GOOGLE ME HA DICHO! xdd**

**Bueno Nekogoro-san, ya te di una parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños! Prepárate para el PruAus que ya sabes que el punto medio para las dos (oh… dulce PruAus… :3 ) Espero que hayas checado que agregué algo más ;D jajaja y claro que espero que a todas las que lean esto se de su agrado… personalmente no me es tan sencillo hacer un lemon de estos dos… es que son tan tiernos :3… Pero aquí lo tienen xD ¿Opiniones? ¿Bombas? Láncenlo, aguanto de todo xD (excepto el hetero D: MIS OJOSSSS XD)**

**UN BESO! Que sueñen con el chico de Hetalia que quieran y que sean muy exóticos esos sueños 666' (YO QUIERO A ESPAÑA PARA MÍ e/w/e) –consideren que aquí es casi la 1 am y tengo mucho sueño xDD **

**Déjame un review? *w* **

**Un abrazo psicológico! (;D) Chau chau!**

_**Annlu Namikaze **_


End file.
